


Heart and [S]oul

by AxiomAutomata



Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hallucinations, Spoilers, Swordfighting, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-07 16:49:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12845385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AxiomAutomata/pseuds/AxiomAutomata
Summary: 9S enters the Soul Box and comes face to face with the one person he thought he lost for good.The solace he first finds in her presence soon shifts into a newfound purpose...





	1. Memories of Reunion

_What’s going on here…?_

9S runs down a long corridor, emptiness expanding all around him.

The only sounds he hears are his own footsteps pounding against the hollowness. The pure white is familiar yet alienating, at times almost blinding.

_What is this place?_

Even though he becomes winded from the effort, he continues to run, 153 faithfully flying right behind him. Up ahead, he sees the path open up into a wide room.

_I wonder what is over there…_

As he nears his destination, something catches his eye, and he feels his processors jolt with the shock.

_“Those are…my memories.”_

_“But why?”_

His voice echoes across the chasm, fading into the void beyond. 9S slows to a walk as he finds himself at the end of the path.

The question lingers in his mind as he enters the space at the end of the corridor, and he can’t help but marvel.

There, all around him, are screens depicting his memories.

_The times I spent with her…2B…_

9S gazes at the holograms floating all around him, before turning to the black-clad figure in front of him.

As his gaze falls upon her, he feels his pulse skip and beat faster, white noise as comforting, yet alienating, as the emptiness around him.

_“That’s 2B’s data…”_

He walks closer to her, his processors racing. His footsteps echo hollowly as he tentatively, almost fearfully, reaches out to her.

_“I know these are just memories…but still…”_

_Memories…_

9S stands in front of the flickering projection of 2B.

She stands, as familiar and as real as he had always remembered her.

_Even if you’re gone, at least here…_

He jumps at the sound of a voice.

“Welcome to the Soul Box…9S.”

_“2B?!”_

The scanner gapes in shock, trembling. His mind reaches out to grasp at the ripples of sound, even as they fade away as quickly as they had come.

_That was her voice! I swear it!_

He quickly snaps his mouth shut and shakes his head furiously.

_This has to be a trick of the machines…they’re trying to taunt me with her likeness!_

Before he can continue, 2B removes her blindfold, exposing her blizzard blue eyes.

“Why…?”

The word escapes 9S’ mouth without him realizing it. He feels himself tensing up as his processors freeze, reaching for the white sword at his side, it’s blade humming, razor sharp.

_Don’t toy with me like this! 2B’s dead, and nothing can change that!_

Then, he hears the voice again, ringing through the empty space, warm and soothing, like that of a mother comforting her child.

“Nines…”

9S’ eyes widen underneath his blindfold, and he begins to tremble.

_That nickname…_

The sound fills the hollowness with warmth, a wholeness like he has never felt before, and when he dares to look at the hologram again, he realizes she’s smiling.

“…2B?”

The scanner’s grasp on his sword loosens, and he hesitantly takes another step towards her.

“2B, is that really you?”

The android nods, and 9S feels a wave of emotion flood him.

“You’re here…”

He reaches up and hesitantly touches his own blindfold, before slowly sliding it off his head, revealing clear blue eyes glistening like ocean waves sparkling in sunlight.

“I’m so glad…I got to see you again here…”

9S is now standing directly in front of 2B. Extending a gloved hand, he delicately brushes her cheek.

_So warm and familiar…_

He pulls his hand back again, hesitantly, before reaching out a second time with both hands, grasping her shoulders firmly. Velvet under leather. His tactile sensors latch on, and in that moment he knows that this is true, that his mind is not playing tricks on him.

_It’s real…She definitely is real!_

By now he can barely control his shaking body, he is so overwhelmed. Gratitude and joy wash over him, and it takes everything he can to prevent his legs from giving out beneath him.

Then, 9S feels something pulling him forward into a snug, yet tender embrace.

“It’s alright, Nines. I’m right here.”

“2B…!”

A wail rings through the air, a long cry filled with anguish, yet also brimming with joy. It is the second bout of raw emotion he has let out that he remembers. It roars fiercely within him, crying out to be heard with all its strength.

“You don’t know…you don’t know how much I missed you…”

2B simply holds 9S close, wrapping her arms around him comfortingly, protectively. The space around them contracts, their memories wrapping around them like a shroud.

9S is grasped by a whirling dizziness as he helplessly sobs into 2B’s shoulder. His tears flow like a river as he howls, a series of primal, bestial bellows.

2B simply holds him the whole time, patiently waiting, comforting him.

Finally, the raging beast in him calms, and the scanner wrestles his sobs into painful shaking in his chest.

They finally pull apart, whispers of the past lingering between them. Standing face to face, two pairs of azure eyes meeting.

_How long has it been, since we faced each other like this?_

_How long has it been, since she finally called me…by that nickname?_

9S averts his gaze, his pulse all other sounds, creeping out and swallowing even the pale, infinite hacking space.

_This can’t be…can it?  
_ _This isn’t the 2B I know…yet there seems something familiar about her._

He gasps lightly as he feels a hand on his shoulder. Looking up again, the scanner once again meets 2B’s eyes, and he instantly feels everything vanish.

_If this is a dream…please don’t let it end._

9S takes a step back, his gaze again falling to the data floating around them.

 _These are_ **_our_ ** _memories. No one can take them from us. No one will._

He snaps out of his thoughts as 2B’s voice floats over to him.

“Would you like to train with me?”

9S jumps slightly and glances at her in surprise. “Train? With you?”

2B nods. “You’ve gotten much stronger. Perhaps I can help you reach your full potential.”

9S stares at the battler, his processors racing. Never has she ever offered anything like this, as far as he remembered.

_This doesn’t make sense. The real 2B would never do something like this…_

_Would she?_

However, all dissenting thoughts are drowned out by a single notion.

 _We’re finally together again. And I won’t let anything separate us ever again, even if means — no,_ **_especially_ ** _if it means…_

_…That I get to stay with you, forever and ever and ever._

He squarely faces 2B, sky-blue eyes shining with unbridled joy as a grin spreads across his face.

“Of course! I’d love to!”

To 9S’ surprise, 2B smiles back just as widely, joy radiating warmly.

_This is the first time I’ve seen you truly happy…isn’t it?_

2B nods at 9S, then motions for them to stand apart. Moving to opposite sides of the space, the two androids ready their weapons. 2B’s, her silver Virtuous Contract, and 9S, the pure white katana.

_Don’t worry. I will grow stronger under you…and I won’t let anyone take that smile away._

_Especially…especially that murderous traitor, A2._

9S adopts a battle stance, watching intently as 2B did the same.

_If anyone tries to hurt you or to take you away from me, I will tear them apart with my bare hands._

The tension hangs in the air, growing more and more taut with every second that passed.

_No matter who they may be, nor how many there may be, nor how many times they come._

Finally, the silence shatters with a cry as 2B rushed forward, sword raised high. 9S follows suit, and they meet in the center, white hot sparks flying as pale blades clash.

_I will cut down anyone who dares to get close to you, even if they call themselves a friend._

_Because…_

 

_Because you are mine, and mine alone._


	2. Memories of Heartbreak

They train in this empty space, silver and white sparks flying as their blades clang against each other again and again. The pair dance around each other, striking in rhythm to music only they can hear.

Battle by battle, 9S grows keener, more perceptive. Whereas before, he slashed wildly without any sort of care, and stumbled clumsily out of the way of 2B’s jabs and slashes, now he moves with grace. His movements become more fluid, more agile as he weaves in and out of his opponent’s strikes to parry with his own.

Now though, they rest together, sitting on the pure white floor and gazing at the shifting memories around them. A warm silence stretches out between them, only broken by the monotone hum of the liminal space.

“Say, 2B?” 9S looks up from the floor, where his fingers lazily trail invisible shapes. He turns his head to look over at the battler, who is sitting cross-legged, her katana resting by her side. “Why do we train so much?”

At the sound of his voice, 2B lets out a soft grunt, raising her head to look into the empty air. “We train because you need to become stronger. You have improved much since…” She hesitates, trying to find the right words. “…Since we last talked.”

2B turns to face 9S, and for a moment he can see a hint of pain in her eyes. “You have improved much, but you still have a long way to go.”

9S tilts his head in hesitation, before slowly nodding in understanding. “I see.” Yet he feels like there is something else hidden under that answer, a trembling secret that she is trying to hide.

“Does that answer your question?” 2B begins to stand, and in that moment he hears her voice return to its usual stoic demeanor, the telltale sign she wishes to end the conversation then and there. Yet 9S, curious as he always is, pushes on.

“Not exactly.” He reaches out and grabs her arm, causing her to whirl around in surprise. “There’s one more thing I want to ask you.”

“You can ask that after we finish our next round.” 2B tries to pull her arm away, but is surprised at how tight, if not desperate, his grip is.

“Please, 2B. Just one more question, alright?” 9S looks into her eyes, his gaze pleading. The short-haired android considers him for a second, then relents, sitting back down on the ground besides him. “Alright. But just one more question.”

9S ducks his head, and he can feel his processors begin to slow. A pause stretches out between them, thick with apprehension as he gathers his thoughts.

The silence is sliced by the sound of a deep breath as 9S raises his gaze to face 2B’s, looking her straight in the eyes.

“I understand you want me to get stronger, but I feel there’s another reason behind it.” He sees 2B’s eyes cloud over, a shadow drifting across her face. “You’ve never been this casual with me before.”

9S sees 2B grimace lightly as she struggles to quell the uneasiness inside of her, and his voice takes on a gentler tone as he places a hand on her shoulder. “It’s alright. You can tell me.”

2B shakes her head as if to clear it, before turning her gaze back to 9S. “I…” She pauses for a moment, then sighs lightly. “Indeed, there is another reason.” She hesitates again, then clenches her hand into a fist. “I wanted to…I wanted to spend more time with you, Nines.”

The battler bows her head and averts her gaze towards the one of the floating memories, one of herself holding 9S in her arms. When she speaks again, there is just the slightest hint of wavering in her voice. “I wanted to make up for all the times when I was…aloof.”

9S tilts his head, furrowing his brow in confusion. “I thought all B-types were like that naturally. You have nothing to apologize for.”

To his surprise, 2B shakes her head, her face falling. “I do, in fact. I have a _lot_ to apologize for.” 9S hears her take a quiet, shuddering breath, and tentatively places his arm around her. When 2B looks back at him, her eyes are glassy, as if she might cry. “I’m not who you think I am, Nines. I’m _not_ the 2B you know at all.”

9S tilts his head inquisitively, a hint of concern creeping into his voice. “What do you mean?”

He feels her tense up for a moment, holding it before slowly relaxing. “I… My true designation is 2 _E_. Number 2, Type E.”

“Type E…as in Executioner?” 9S feels his pulse race as everything started falling in place all around him.

 _The way she‘s always so aloof around me.  
_ _How she refuses to call me Nines, no matter how much I ask her._  
_How she keeps saying “Emotions are prohibited.”_

2B nods, her body trembling ever so slightly, yet 9S can see her defensive wall starting to crumble, the cracks in her armor growing wider. “I was distant because I didn’t want to go through the pain of killing you again.”

9S stiffens, his processors falling silent as her words sank in. For a moment, all thoughts vanish into empty space, and he feels like he’s floating in this void, the roaring static in his ears soon fading into a deafening silence.

_So I was right after all._

The thought emerges from the white noise, presenting itself clearly in front of him. 9S nods, reaching out to accept it, and he finds himself on firm ground again.

Raising his gaze once more, he hears 2B choking back a sob, and reaches out to embrace her, quelling the tremors in his voice best he can.

“It’s alright.” He hates how he hesitates, yet can do nothing to help it. “I don’t blame you for what you did. I never have, and I never will.”

He holds her close, stroking her hair as she hesitantly lays her head against his shoulder. 2B startles, her body stiffening for just a second. However, she soon relaxes, letting 9S embrace her as she breaks down into plaintive weeping. 9S simply closes his eyes and pulls her closer.

“2B…it’s alright.” 9S forces his voice to steady despite the rising wave of grief threatening to tear him apart.

“I’m a monster, aren’t I?” 2B’s voice comes out as a bare whisper, sharp with bitterness, and yet heavy with grief. “I killed you countless times, taking your memories of us, the times we spent together.” She slowly pulls away from the embrace, facing 9S squarely despite the tears in her eyes. “You hate me for that, don’t you?”

“Why would I hate you for that?” 9S blurts out the words without thinking, then stops himself as he realizes what she said.

 _She killed me…over and over…  
_ _How many times has she done this?_

His gaze trails off to the memories floating silently around them.

_What were my previous selves like? Did they share similar memories among one another?_

9S shakes his head as his processors begin to skip. He returns his focus to 2B’s downcast gaze. She hangs her head, her voice low. “You do hate me. I can see it in your eyes.”

9S shakes his head vehemently. “I don’t hate you at all! What makes you think —”

“I could see it when you turned to look at our memories.” 2B cuts him off, her voice suddenly turning razor sharp. “I heard it in your voice, when you hesitated.” She turns away as a stray sob escapes her.

9S reaches out to comfort her, placing a hand on her shoulder once more. “2B…”

“I’m sorry!” 2B chokes, her voice breaking. “It killed me to do it. I hated myself for it, every time I saw the light leave your eyes, every time I stained my blade with your blood.” Her body quakes, her voice wracking with sobs. “I hated killing you. I hated that I couldn’t share our memories together with you. I hated that every time we met, we were always starting over from the beginning.” She raises her eyes to stare listlessly at the floating data, before dropping her gaze to the floor again as her voice steadies and lowers. “I miss the sound of your laughter. I miss the times we spent exploring the ruins and the amusement park. I miss fishing together in the sea.” 2B slowly turns to face 9S, as if the action agonizes her, and he can see the pain in her eyes, clear as day. “I miss it all…and all because…”

9S reaches out to place his hand on her shoulder again, but falters as she pushes it away. “2B…”

2B stands up, turning towards the space that has now become their arena. “…We should get back to sparring. We’ve spent more than enough time here.” She takes a few steps, then turns towards 9S. “Come find me when you’re ready.” With that, she walks off, her footsteps clicking hollowly on the ground beneath them.

9S stares after her retreating form, his hand still hanging in the air.

_All this pain…I never knew…_

He lets his hand fall to the floor with a hollow thump, his thoughts clouding over as his processors begin to spin, his mind going numb.

_I…_

9S bows his head as his focus blurs, and when he closes his eyes, he feels a wetness on his cheeks.

_I caused her all this pain, didn’t I? I was the one who drove her further away._

He stares at his tears on the ground, before raising his head to stare at the empty sky.

_This suffering, this emptiness…All brought about because of my curiosity._

9S begins to tremble and he feels his chest tightening. Once again, he hangs his head, curling up and bring his knees to his chest.

_All because…all because I was stupid enough to go poking around just to satisfy stupid desires I should have hidden away._

The grief overwhelms him, and he soon begins to sob, rocking his body back and forth.

_It was all my fault…it was all my fault!!_

Guilt and regret swirl, mingling with the sorrow already pounding at him. 9S’ thought processors shut down entirely as the tsunami of emotion crashes over him.

_I’m sorry, 2B…I’m so sorry…_


	3. Memories of Desolation

The regret tears into his heart and fills his thoughts, shredding at him relentlessly and lacerating his defenseless mind.

It manifests in screams of rage as they clash again and again, blades glowing nearly white-hot with blazing sparks.

The guilt rips into her heart and pounds at her soul, building up until she thought she might burst.

It manifests in cries of pain as metal bites into her, memories that blur as tears gleam like fire in her eyes.

It’s a tortured waltz, a dance of intertwined sorrow and repressed memories.

It’s a song of anguish, shouts of anger and wails of sorrow tangling in an excruciating cacophony.

They pull away from each other, each drawn into their own sphere of being, drowning in their own sorrow.

 

* * *

 

9S trembles as he slams his fists into the ground, screaming out his despair and rage as hot tears pool beneath him.

He stares listlessly at the memories around him.

 _The battles we fought together as partners._  
_Our explorations through the ruins, when we marveled at the birds in the sky._  
_The rush of joy I felt when she called me ‘Nines’, even if it was only for a moment._  
_After the battle with Eve, when I asked 2B to kill me with her own hands._  
_The gaze she gave me on the bridge, when she called out to me one last time…_

The happy memories hurt the most, because they remind him of his naivety, the curiosity that led to his downfall. The sorrowful ones hurt too, but less, because he embraces them fully.

At least when the burden lays on his shoulders.

 _I deserve this, don’t I?_  
_To have the love of my life taken away from me, so that she won’t have to suffer at my hands anymore._  
_So she won’t have to pay for my mistakes ever again._

The scanner slowly pushes himself to his feet, and takes a few steps forward.

 _I was so foolish._  
_I can’t let go of her._  
_And yet by being here, I’m only hurting 2B more._

9S draws his katana and slashes the air, feeling the hum of energy flowing through his limbs. The slash soon becomes a flurry of motion, his body trailing arcs of light through the air as he twirls. The energy hums louder, and 9S feels his sword beginning to burn with heat.

 _All the pain and suffering 2B endured…It should’ve fallen on my shoulders instead._  
_She did nothing wrong, did she?_  
_After all, it was my curiosity that forced her to execute me._

He falls into a familiar rhythm, the sword’s synergy flowing with his, and something washes over him.

_Why is 2B paying for my sins?  
Why can’t the weight fall on my shoulders alone?_

He stabs outward, pointing straight at a memory of 2B weeping over his body.

 _That time, when I asked her to kill me._  
_“It always ends like this…”_  
_Yes. It always ends with my death, and her suffering._  
_Why? Why does it always have to end like this?_

9S relaxes his stance, then bows his head.

_Why does —_

“9S?”

The scanner jumps, looking around wildly for the source of the voice. The click of footsteps sound behind him, then stop as the bearer stands just a few feet away.

“You’ve…definitely improved.”

9S slowly turns his head, bringing his gaze to meet 2B’s. It only lasts for a few seconds before he turns his head away.

“Why…why did it always have to come to this?” His voice is low and hoarse, and he feels it catch in his throat. Out of the corner of his eye, he sees 2B tilts her head in confusion.

“What do you mean?” 2B tentatively takes another step closer, but 9S scrambles back.

“Don’t get near me!” The sudden shout startles both of them, and 2B furrows her brow, frowning. “What do you mean?”

9S bites his lip, then slowly shakes his head. “I…I don’t know if you should continue to stay here with me, 2B.”

2B blinks in disbelief, the hurt clear in her eyes. “I thought you appreciated me being here.” She quivers slightly, the edges of her form almost seeming to blur.

9S’ breath catches in his throat, his vocal processors suddenly halting as his thoughts scramble wildly.

_I…I hurt her again, didn’t I? By telling her to get away…_

2B’s voice snaps him out of his thoughts, floating through the white noise in his mind.

“You’re still afraid of me because I’m an executioner, right?” She grimaces at “executioner”, as if the word itself caused her pain .

9S lets out a weary sigh, his katana slipping to the floor as he lays his head in his hands. “I’m not afraid…I’m…”

A sob escapes him, and the white noise suddenly overwhelms him, drowning everything else out entirely.

He isn’t sure what he said to her during this eternity, or if he said anything at all. All he hears is a drone that fills his processors entirely, punctuated every now and then by what he swears are muffled screams.

When he finally comes to, he’s lying on the ground, his gloves and uniform soaked with tears, his body convulsing violently with strained sobs.

9S screams, his voice crackling as it echoes into the void.

“Why…why why why why _WHY?!?!_ ”

He feels as if he’s drowning, being dragged underwater to a place no light can reach.

_I can’t take this any longer…I can’t!!_

As his voice finally gives out, 9S lays there, his mind whirling. The pure white light of the hacking space blinds him, and he squeezes his eyes shut tight.

_I…_

He raises his head, but falls tiredly back to the ground again, a heaviness overtaking him. Needles of pain pierce his head, and 9S cries out hoarsely.

“Urgh…”

Once again he slowly tries to push himself up, managing to raise himself to his knees. 9S looks around the space, scanning for any signs of 2B. He spots her standing and staring at a memory of the two exploring the Forest Kingdom.

_That was when…that was when she called me Nines…_

Bracing himself, 9S pushes himself to his feet, before limping slowly over to 2B.

_I have to tell her…I have to tell her I’m sorry._

He limps over to the memories, and reaches out to her.

“2B…”

2B turns, tilting her head. “Nine…z…”

9S bows his head as shame washes over him.

“I’m sorry. For what I said back there.” He raises his head again to gaze into her face. “And I’m sorry for…for causing you all of this suffering. For causing you to push yourself away from me, all because of my curiosity.” 9S feels his voice waver, but forces himself to keep it steady. “I’m sorry for hurting you…by forcing you to kill me over and over again.” He shakes his head, bitterness working its way into his voice. “I was foolish to let it take control of me.” He feels his voice hollow out, a weariness again overtaking him.

_What am I doing? This is even worse._

9S bows his head, his voice and thoughts again giving out.

_Why am I so idiotic to think that an apology now would work?_

The scanner startles when he feels a velvet-covered hand delicately touch his cheek. Raising his head, he sees 2B’s face not a foot away from his.

“2B?”

All other thoughts are cut off as she pulls him into a tight hug, holding him close. 9S can only stare wordlessly at the floating data.

_What did I do to deserve this?_

He blinks as 2B murmurs, her tone low and gentle.

“You don’t have to apologize. I…I deserved every word of what you said.”

9S stiffens, his body growing rigid as if all the fluids in his body suddenly turned to ice.

“But —”

2B pulls away from the embrace, placing her hands firmly on 9S’ shoulders. “You’re right. You have every right to be afraid of me after all these years.” She smiles ruefully, not a trace of bitterness in her voice. “You have nothing to blame yourself for. After all, that curiosity is a part of you. Almost as much as my stoicness.” They both chuckle, their quiet laughter fading into the emptiness as their gazes linger on each other’s smiles.

_It’s been so long since we truly smiled._

They pull each other into a tight embrace once again, taking comfort in each other’s presence.

_When was the last time we were this happy?_

The two relax, melting into each other as a sense of peace washes over them.

_The past doesn’t matter. Just this moment, right now…_

“I…”

9S whispers, hesitant. He closes his eyes, drawing from deep within.

_Everything’s going to be alright. I know it._

Finally, he takes a deep breath, and speaks the four words that have been lingering in his mind for so long.

“I love you, 2B.”


	4. Memories of Loneliness

“Do you really mean it?”

The words cut through the thick silence between them, and 9S slowly raises his head.

“I do. I really, truly do love you, 2B.”

He hears 2B grunt softly in acknowledgement, and the scanner sighs softly.

They slowly pull away from the embrace once again, and 9S averts his gaze as a flush of embarrassment rushes over him.

“…Hey, 2B?”

“Hm?”

9S’ thought processors flounder as he struggles to think of what to say. When he finally speaks, his voice is shaky.

“Do you…”

He stops as he finds himself breaking into a grin. 9S shakes his head, barely able to control the laughter bubbling up inside. Glancing at 2B, he can see that she’s grinning too.

“'Do you' what, Nines?” Her voice shimmers, warm and bright.

9S closes his eyes and ducks his head as a warmth fills his chest. Taking another deep breath, he raises his head to face 2B again, looking straight into her clear blue eyes.

“Do you…Do you love me, too?”

2B’s eyes widen, and 9S can feel her temperature rising. She turns away to gaze at their memories, a blush visible on her cheeks.

“I…”

She turns back to face 9S, and slowly nods.

“Yes.”

9S feels his pulse stop.

_She…she really loves me?_

He forces himself to breathe as everything spins around him, threatening to turn into a blur of light and noise.

Holding his gaze steady, he focuses on 2B’s face, on her blizzard-blue eyes.

“Is that true? Do you really…do you really love me?”

2B nods again, without hesitation this time.

“I really do. I love you above all else in the world, Nines.”

The word _Nines_ comes out softly, almost in reverence. She smiles, warm and tender, and in that moment, everything else seems to melt away.

9S raises his head to the sky, warm tears blurring his vision as a laugh escapes him. 2B’s laughter rises to join his, and soon, their song blazes all around them, sparks of light soaring sky high.

They both quiet down, leaning against each other in a comfortable silence as the two study the floating memories around them. Everything seems warmer and brighter, a little happier.

9S takes a shaky, yet relieved breath.

 _I’m so glad…  
_ _I’m so glad that everything turned out alright, in the end._

He reaches for 2B’s hand, and interlaces his fingers with hers.

_If only…if only we could stay like this, together for all time…_

“What if…”

The phrase rolls off his vocal processors and fills the space, surprising both of them. Yet 9S presses on.

“What if we could stay like this together? Just the two of us, and our memories?”

The scanner turns to face 2B again, his body shaking so hard, it _hurts_. He takes a few deep breaths, trying to calm himself.

 _If we could stay here, I could protect her.  
_ _Besides, we’d have each other, forever and ever…_

2B lowers her eyes to the ground, biting her lip. Then, she nods slightly, and when they lock gazes again, her eyes are sad.

“I wish…”

She smiles, her eyes quietly sparkling despite their sorrow.

“I wish we could. However…”

“However?” 9S tilts his head, confusion in his eyes. “What do you mean?” He sees her tense up and winces inwardly at the pang of regret. Reaching out, he places a hand comfortingly on her shoulder, and 2B turns to face him, her smile faltering.

“To tell you the truth…I can’t stay here forever. And neither can you.” Her gaze remains steadfast, commanding his attention even as her voice wavers. She takes a deep breath, steadying her voice before continuing. “This place isn’t meant for us.”  2B lowers her eyes to the floor, her voice trailing off.

9S crosses his arms, his thought processors humming. “What’s wrong with this place?” He internally winces again as the question slices the air, like a blade. “How is it…not meant for us?”

2B shakes her head, as if in resignation. “You wouldn’t understand.”

“How would I not understand?” 9S swallows the rising frustration, keeping his voice calm. “What about any of this would I not understand?” Yet he can feel his internal temperature rising, his vision tinting red as warnings blink on the peripherals of his visual processors.

2B balls her hands into fists, squeezing her eyes shut. Her body is visibly shaking, whether it be from frustration or sorrow 9S couldn’t tell.

After a tense silence, she lets out a long breath, then speaks slowly.

“This place…you know what it is, right?”

9S nods, breathless. “It’s the Soul Box, right?”

“Yes.” 2B voice gains a solemn tone as she responds. Turning, she gazes at the holograms around them. “And…what of this?”

“That’s all of our memories!” 9S spreads his hands, gesturing to the data around them. “This is our data, both yours and mine. Isn’t it?”

2B nods again, slower this time. “Indeed, you are correct. But…” She lowers her gaze, staring at the ground, and 9S can see teardrops falling to the floor, pooling between her hands.

“2B?” His voice wavers as he calls out to her, despite his attempts to remain strong.

 _Why is 2B acting like this?_  
_What is it about this that I won’t understand?_  
_I am real._  
_All of our memories are real._  
_So shouldn’t she be real too?_

He startled out of his thoughts when he hears a choked sob. Looking up again, he sees 2B with her head in her hands, her body shaking.

“2B?” 9S reaches out to embrace her, putting his arms around her…

…Only to have them pass through her.

_What?_

He stares at his arms in shock, slowly drawing them away.

_How can this be?_

9S gapes, stunned, before slowly slumping to the ground.

_This can’t be real. This can’t be!!_

2B slowly raises her head to face him, tears streaming down her face. “Don’t you understand now?”

“No, I don’t.” 9S‘ voice comes out barely a whisper. “How is this happening?”

2B forces out a smile, willing herself to remain calm. “Our memories are real, and you are real. But…I’m not. At least…not anymore.”

9S shakes his head vehemently. “I don’t understand. We were just touching a moment ago! Weren’t you real then?” He reaches out for her again, trying to grab her shoulders. Yet his hands pass through every time, as if she were a ghost.

 _Why can’t I touch her?_  
_Just a moment ago, we were embracing._  
_Just a moment ago, we were laughing together._  
_Just a moment ago, I placed my hand on her shoulder._  
_Why, now, can I not touch her?!_

2B bows her head again, and 9S thinks he can see light shining through her body. His vision becomes hazy as blinding tears spill down his face.

“I already lost you once! Why do I have to lose you _again_ ?!” 9S’ voice cracks and strains as he cries out, his shouts echoing into the void beyond. He suddenly draws his katana and slashes wildly at the air, bellowing. “Why is it that every time I get close to you, _you pull away?!_ ”

2B shields herself instinctively, even as the blade passes through her.

“Nines…” Her eyes are wide with fear, and she draws back from the onslaught of strikes.

“What are you so afraid of?!” 9S’ voice glitches, his breathing ragged and his audio processors filling with the blare of warning alarms. “Why, why, _why are you so afraid of me?!!!”_

“ _I’m not!!!_ ” 2B screams, her voice desperate, breaking with sobs. “I’m not…!”

“Then why…?” 9S halts mid-slash, his katana wavering in his hand, before finally letting it slip out of his grasp. It clatters to the floor with a hollow _clang_ , and he sinks to his knees. He wearily raises his head, his arms hanging limp by his sides.

2B walks over to him, then kneels down and places a hand on his shoulder. 9S tenses, expecting to feel nothing, and is surprised by a warm, almost comforting aura.

“It’s alright, Nines.” 2B’s voice is low, soothing. “I’m not afraid of you. And you don’t need to be afraid of me, either.”

9S nods, his vision unfocusing further as the warning messages completely overtake his visual sensors, turning everything bright red. 2B calls out to him worriedly, her voice becoming drowned out by shrieking alarms.

“Nines? Nines!”

He faintly feels the aura growing stronger as she grasps both of his shoulders. The warmth seeps through his body, overtaking him as crimson fades to darkness, alarms fading to white noise.

The last thing he hears through the static is his nickname, whispered through choked sobs.

_“Nines…”_


	5. Memories of Reconciliation

_ Why? _

9S floats in blinding white light, his audio processors roaring with waves of white noise.

_ Why is she always so afraid of me? _

He turns his head to look around, and is confronted by flashes of color blurring all around him.

_ Why does she pull away every time I try to get close? _

The scanner closes his eyes, the stark blackness startling him, and gasps when he feels a warmth in his body.

_ This warmth… _

He takes a deep breath in an attempt to quell his racing thoughts. Slowly, the warmth spreads throughout his body, wrapping around him like a shroud.

_ What’s going on? _

He reaches out with one hand, opening his eyes and squinting into the blinding light..

_ Am I…? _

Out of the light, 9S hears a voice calling his name.

“…s…”

“Nine…s…”

_ …2B? _

“Nines!”

_ 2B… _

He reaches out further, then feels his hand grasp something soft. Suddenly, the light shoots into his body, warmth pouring into him.

_ Whoa! _

9S’ eyes snap open, and he finds himself staring into a blinding sky. Turning his head to the side, he catches a glimpse of the memories through the sparks in front of him.

_ I’m still in the Soul Box… _

A warm aura on his shoulder stops all other thoughts. Turning, he is greeted by the sight of 2B staring down at him, her face a mixture of relief and worry.

“2B…”

“Are you alright?” 2B doesn’t bother to hide the worry in her voice.

9S slowly sits up, pushing himself up with his hands and wearily shaking his head. “What happened?”

“You passed out from extreme emotional stress.” 2B places her arm around 9S, as if to support him. “Are you sure you’re alright?”

9S nods, trying to clear the haze. “Yeah, I’m fine.” His voice comes out a quiet mumble, and 2B tilts her head, a quizzical look in her eyes.

“I said, I’m fine.” 9S pointedly turns away from 2B, gazing at the floating data.

_ All of our memories… _

He finds himself drawn to a hologram of 2B holding him in her arms.

_ That was after the fight with Adam… _

Even though he can’t see her eyes behind the blindfold, he can still see the tenderness in her expression, in the way she cradles his body.

_ She’s afraid when I get close to her, yet she is so protective of me. _

9S looks at another one, of the two resting together in the Resistance Camp, sleeping side by side.

_ I don’t understand. _

He stares around at the other memories, his thought processors racing faster, to the point where he thought they’d short-circuit.

_ If she’s afraid of me, why does she care for my well-being so much? _

His hand falls to his katana, its energy thrumming as it courses through his limbs. He begins to quiver, gritting his teeth as heat rises in his chest.

_ She has to be lying. She has to be. _

Wrestling with his anger, 9S takes a few deep breaths, slowly calming the shaking in his chest.

“2B?”

2B grunts softly in acknowledgement, her voice barely audible. She shakes her head, as if to clear it, then looks at 9S, her eyes distant and sorrowful.

“2B?” 9S feels his fists clenching, and forces himself to relax.

“You…”

9S tilts his head. “I…what?"

2B blinks, then steadies her gaze, her eyes full. “You…you were asking me why every time you tried to get close to me, I pulled away.” She clenches her fists, her voice tightening. “I pulled away because…I  _ was _ afraid. I was afraid that you’d get too close, and…”

“And that you’d have to kill me?” 9S’ eyes harden, his voice quiet and bitter.

“Yes.” 2B’s voice cracks as tears spill over, trailing in small glowing streams down her face. “I was afraid, so I pulled away, put up these walls.”

9S shakes his head, incredulous. “You always say that, but is it really true?” His voice begins to rise, thick with emotion. “If you’re afraid of me getting close to you, then why are you so protective of me?”

2B bows her head, her breath shaky as she trembles.

“You know it’ll always end the same way.” She gasps as his words stab at her, and she clenches her teeth, wincing.

2B raises her head again, wiping her tears away furiously. “Do you think I’m dumb?!” She glares at 9S, one hand falling on her sword. “I always knew that it would end that way! Every single time!” She grabs 9S’ shoulders suddenly, the impact sending a wave of heat through him. “But that couldn’t stop me from loving you!”

9S pulls away from 2B’s grasp, wincing as the heat ripples through his core. “What kind of crazy excuse is that?!” His words slice the air, and 2B recoils, hurt clear in her expression. “You’re afraid of  _ me _ loving you, yet  _ you _ can’t help yourself from loving me!” 9S hugs his knees to his chest, as if shielding himself.

2B reaches out to him weakly with one hand, then lets it fall limp to the ground. “Nines…”

9S drops his head to his knees, all his anger suddenly draining away, leaving him with a hollowness. A silence hangs between them, fraught with confusion, anger, and sorrow.

Then, he feels a presence behind him, followed by glowing warmth. Lifting his head, the scanner sees 2B’s arms wrapped around him, her hands placed on his chest. Despite himself, he can’t help but relax, the tension slowly fading from his body.

“It’s alright.” 2B presses her hands down on 9S’ chest, sending a gentle ripple of warmth throughout his body. “I’m sorry for making it so hard for you before. I didn’t know what else I could do.” She shakes her head, offering a small smile. “But now, I promise we won’t have to worry about that anymore.”

“What do you mean?” 9S arches an eyebrow. “We won’t have to worry about what anymore?”

“All of this.” 2B gestures to both of them. “We both know the truth about each other, so now we don’t have to be afraid.”

9S nods, feeling a smile creep across his face. “I guess you’re right.” Reaching out, he delicately wraps his arms around 2B. “I’m sorry for what I said earlier.”

“It’s alright.” 2B returns the embrace, and 9S relaxes fully in the resulting warmth. “Thank you for always having faith in me, no matter what we’ve been through.”

9S simply nods, closing his eyes as they both melt in each other’s comforting presence.

Slowly, they pull apart, yet the warmth remains as their gazes linger on each other.

Finally, 9S breaks eye contact, turning to gaze at the memory of his rescue. After a brief, silence, he speaks, his eyes seeming to light up quietly in recollection.

“I know I never got to say this, but…thank you for saving me back there. From Adam.” 9S ducks his head abashedly, then lets out a small smile. “I saw you fighting him. You were really impressive!”

2B furrows her brow in surprise. “Was I?” She blushes slightly, letting out a quiet chuckle.

“Yeah!” 9S nods, almost eagerly. “You were really graceful, despite your fury. I could tell…I could tell you really wanted to protect me.”

2B averts her gaze, her face falling. “I couldn’t forgive what that bastard did to you.” She clenches her hand into a fist, her eyes narrowing. “The way he hung you up like that, just to taunt me…” She draws in a sharp breath, then slowly releases it. “I’m sorry. It’s just that every time I think about it, even now…I admit, killing Adam was one of the most satisfying things I’ve ever done.”

9S places his hand on hers, and he smiles at the warmth that emanates from it. “I honestly say it was worth it.”

His statement is met with silence as 2B gazes off into the distance, as if in contemplation. Finally, she turns back to him, a thoughtful expression on her face.

“If you say so.” Shuddering, she continues, her voice low. “Seeing you so helpless like that, in such pain…I was blinded by anger in the moment. I didn’t think of anything else, just that I wanted to kill him.”

9S nods in understanding. “It’s understandable. I…I felt the same way. About Adam, I mean.” He tilts his head back, gasping at the sharp pain in his chest as he remembers the time he was held captive by the machine lifeform. “He said some really nasty things to me. I was so angry, and I was in so much pain, yet I was helpless to do anything about it.” He shivers and shakes his head, then smiles at 2B gratefully. “Thank you for protecting me.”

2B smiles in return. “I’d do anything for my Nines.”

They both laugh, savoring the sound as their voices twirl in a duet, entwining around each other and encircling them in light.

In that moment, they knew all was forgiven, and everything was going to be alright.


	6. Memories of Farewell

_ I’m really happy I got to see you again. _

9S smiles to himself as he looks up at the sky.

_ I’m thankful that I got to hear your voice one more time. _

He gazes around the Soul Box, before his eyes fall to 2B.

_ I’m glad we were able to talk to each other and reconcile the past. _

The scanner walks over to 2B, who smiles as he approaches. They embrace, and when they pull away, 9S takes 2B’s hands in his own.

“Thank you for always being there for me.” 9S smiles, warm and genuine.

2B nods, gently interlacing her fingers with his. “I’ll always be with you, no matter where you go.” She gently presses her hand to 9S’ chest, and he feels his pulse quicken as warmth spreads through him. “I’ll always be here.”

Reaching up, she delicately places one hand on 9S’ cheek, and they lock gazes. Around them, their memories begin to pulse and shimmer lightly. 2B slowly steps back, bowing her head lightly.

“It’s time, isn’t it?” 9S gazes around again, suddenly feeling as if though he was punched in the gut. The light blurs as he feels wetness on his face.

2B nods sadly, tears shining in her own eyes. “Yes.”

9S trembles, feeling the warmth of 2B’s touch slowly slip away. Yet he nods, trying his best to smile. “We’ll meet again, soon. I know it.”

“So do I.” 2B reaches out to a memory, gently touching it. As she does, it dissolves into sparkles of light that enter her body.

“Our memories…” 9S watches in fascination, even as sorrow washes over him.

One by one, the other memories dissolve into sparkles of light that soar towards 2B. 9S reaches out to her again, squinting through the blinding light.

“What if I forget?” He cries out, tears falling freely down his face.

Through the gold and white, 2B smiles, kind and gentle. “You won’t. I promise.”

9S shields his eyes as the memories gather, swirling around 2B in a dazzling glare. Finally, the light softens, and he slowly lowers his hands from his face.

“2B…” He steps forward, watching as 2B’s figure shifts, seeming to melt into the light. The scanner grits his teeth, choking back a sob. “It’s time, isn’t it?”

“Yes.” 2B nods, her voice echoing across the now empty space. “It’s…it’s finally time.”

9S clenches his fists, taking a shuddering breath.

“Thank you, 2B. For everything.”

He feels himself buckle, falling to his knees. It takes all he has to keep himself from screaming.

“I…I don’t want to say goodbye…Not yet!”

He startles as a warmth envelops him. Looking up, he sees 2B in front of him, smiling sadly.

“I know this is painful, for both of us.” Her voice glitches slightly as her eyes well up with golden light. “And I’m sorry, for leaving you like this.” Even as droplets of gold trail down her face, she smiles at him. “But remember that I will always be in your memories. I will always be in your heart and soul.”

9S smiles back at her through his tears. “I promise that one day, we will meet again.”

2B nods, gently placing her hands on his shoulders. “That’s a promise.”

She slowly steps away, and the two share a long gaze. Finally, 9S nods.

“Goodbye, 2B.”

2B nods back, her eyes shining.

“Goodbye, Nines.”

The word  _ Nines _ echoes softly across the space, warm and reverent, yet sorrowful. With that, 2B dissolves into the light, which travels up into the sky in sparkles before finally vanishing.

Sobbing quietly, 9S hangs his head, closing his eyes as the last of the warmth fades away into the void. Finally, he raises his head to look at the empty air above.

_ We will meet again one day. That is my promise to you. _

_ I will keep you in my heart and soul, forever. _


End file.
